yonderlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard Bradley (episode)
'' |image= |imagewidth=300px |imagecaption=Debbie and Elf talking to Mojo |writer=Simon Farnaby |director=Steve Connelly |imdbref=tt3248068 |episode=S01E02 |airdate=10 November 2013 |storydate(s)= |previous=The Chosen Mum |next=Reformation }}This entry is about the episode. You may be looking for the character named 'Wizard Bradley'. Debbie sets off to find the missing scroll, but needs the help of a struggling Wizard. Before she can enlist their help to cross a path guarded by a docile but violent troll, she must first help Bradley and his old friend and other half of his double act to settle their differences and rekindle a once magical friendship. Naturally, she only has until the sun sets to achieve this. First off, they find Bradley performing an embarrassing, underwhelming, and magic-less street act. They return to Bradley's home where they ask if he can help, to which he sadly says he can't as he's lost his Mojo. Although he seems disappointed and lonely, he's also clearly still bitter about past events. Debbie and company find Mojo worse for wear at a bar where he's turning water into ale. We're given a flashback to the falling out of Mojo and Bradley at Bar Yoko, where Bradley has let their fame go to his head and is becoming self-obsessed and selfish. This is where a disguised Negatus steps in to take advantage of Mojo's growing jealousy and spite and convinces him to leave Bradley to pursue his own success. Present-day Mojo is still bearing a grudge against the Wizard and is grumpy, irritable, and deeply unhappy. He wastes no time in refusing to help and storms away. Unbeknown to either of them, Debbie sets Mojo and Bradley up to meet at nearby restaurant Le Marteau Rouge and at first, all seems to go well as they reminisce about old times - such as Bradley being best man at Mojo's 3 weddings - but they quickly begin arguing again. Time is of the essence and as Mojo sadly walks along, engrossed in more flashback memories before he's faced with a crossroads, Debbie is still in dire need of help. Just as everyone - including Bradley - thinks all hope is lost, Mojo returns to Bradley's side and together they make magic once more. This enables Debbie and company to become invisible, allowing them to cross the path to the Temple of Tombs and retrieve the second scroll. However, they make the mistake of taking the scroll - which is made of moonpaper - outside after the Tomb is revealed to be booby-trapped. Turns out moonpaper burns when exposed to sunlight, so there goes that plan. Debbie does still get one last favour from Wizard Bradley, though: some medicine for Peter. Elsewhere in Yonderland, Negatus has been busy trying to get one of his newly-installed torture/killing devices to work, with a maintenance and installation man (portrayed by Laurence Rickard) making this task difficult and costly. In the end he gets what he wanted and kills the man as an act of petty revenge. Category:Yonderland Episodes